Im just your average prisoner from Azkaban
by Kathleen Demure
Summary: Jade Winslet is just a 17 year old girl. The only problem is, shes a prisoner from Azkaban with a life sentence. When presented with a chance for freedom does Jade take it? Or do the conditions become to much for our young witch? Rated M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the first chapter to my first fanfic! I hope all of you who read it will review. Please be kind. I know there are flamers, but I would much rather have constructive and nice critics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Fred would still be alive.

Jade woke to the screams of another yet unlucky prisoner.The screams echoed through the cells of the unglody place known as Azkaban.Yet she grew accustomed to the pained screams of the others around her. She had once again woken with a sore body, you'd think after spending 7 long years there she would grow accustomed to sleeping agianst a wall that her chians damned her to. She peered through her bars, only to spot the irish gaurd that normally kept an eye on her. He had become more like a friend to her over the years that her have spent there. Of course...he was the only one that believed her. She looked at the rusty shackles that bound her wrists to the wall. She gave a sharp jerk trying to remove the chians from the wall. Thats when she heard the gaurd give a chuckle and she glared her mind still groggy. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Jade, if tha' chain hasnt broke fer 7 years, what ya think tha now will a difference?" he asked in that odd accent of his.

She returned the smile with a lack luster one of her own.

"Angus, if I give up on escape I give up on hope." she replied giving another jerk "I can't do that angus, not if I want to survive in the god awful place."

Angus laughed outright.

"wha hope is ther in hell?" he asked with a serious tone.

She laughed in spite of Herself "Very little...but its there."

Angus just shook his head when a horrid sound rang through the cells. A sound that was like a rusted bell grating agianst stone. Angus gave her a look that said he had to go, she just gave him a slight nod saying it was ok. She slumped up against the wall closing her eyes. The eyes that used to hold so much joy inside them, only to be replaced by anger and sense of betrayal. The eyes that used to be a beautiful shade of blue that have turned to scarlet from the pain of the unrelenting dementors. Those monster sucked the happyness out of her...well...whatever happyness that was left. Her hair was filthy, your hair that used to be a gentle brown that has grown and faded into black, she didnt know how much more of this she could with stand before she finally broke. She heard the sound of feet and opened her eyes in curiosity. Cursiosity...the very thing that put her in there. She peered through your bars only to see a tall old man with long flowing white beard and half moon specticles. She thought she should know who this man was but her memory seemed to fail her at the moment. She saw Angus with him, 'he must be here to see someone...' she pondered, she was slightly shocked when they stopped in front of her cell. She watched in slight aw as Angus unlocked her cell and walked in.It had been so long since she had seen anyone other then Angus. Jade's entire family abondoned her as soon as she was accused of the unspeakable act. Who in their right mind would visit her now. She had no idea what was going on. Why were they in her cell? who was this man? Only more questions where raised as she watched Angus undo her shackles with a flick of his wand. Angus gave her a smile, one she hasn't seen before. Almost like he was saying goodbye, and he was.

Angus cleared his throat "Jade winslet, charged with murder and use of the curse. Also holding a wand with traces of using the dark mark. Accused of being an accomplice of you-know-who."

She gave him a look slightly worried look. Was she being put to death? she began to panic. Angus smile broadened by ten fold

"You are free to go."

She couldnt believe her ears, there must have been a mistake she thought. She was being lead through the cells by the unknown man that came in with Angus. she looked back at her 7 year long friend confused.

"Angus??" she asked confused as to what was going on.

Angus only gave her a reassuring smile as she was about the leave the hell hole known as Azkaban.

Jade slowly followed the tall elderly man passed all the other cells in the prison. She was extremely nervous. Anyone that saw her could tell, her hands were shaking and her eyes shifted constantly. She couldnt get rid of this sense that something she never imagined was about to happen.

They had made it to the front office of the prison. The room was wide and dark, just like the rest of the building. The customary feeling of gloom hung in the air, a product from the dementors. Towards the middle of the room sat a long, dark, cherry wood desk. Behind it sat a tall slender lady with black glasses and a tight bun. She had a very stern air about her. A silver glowing crane stood at attention on the desk. The patronous was just as stern looking as the witch who cast it. Blue pieces of paper were floating in a circle around her. A rubber stamp could be seen marking the files of those who didnt make parol.

The elderly man in front of jade cleared his throat. Clearly startling the woman before them out of her work.

"How may I help you?"

She had a very clipped voice, a no nonsense tone about her.

The elderly man handed her a peice of parchment, Jade couldnt see what was on it.

"I'm here for the wand of Jade Winslet."

The lady pushed her black glasses up the rim of her nose, she sniffed indifferently. Jade had the intuition that woman didnt like setting prisoners free with their wands. However, it seemed according to the parchment she didnt have much say in the matter.

"Very well."

Jade watched closely as the woman tapped her wand on the desk once. A slender tub could be seen slide out of the top of the desk. She woman again pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Maybe it was a nervous habit. She looked over at Jade this time and addressed her.

"Unicorn hair, willow, 9 inches?"

Jade couldnt speak, so she nodded. The woman opened the tube and was about to hand it back to Jade, when she adressed the elderly man once more.

"You do know why she is here? Right Dumbledore?"

Jades eyes widened in shock. Dumbledore! Thats who he was! Thats why he was so familiar. It had just been so long since she heard anything of the outside world, she had forgotten what he looked like.

"I know what this young lady has done and what she hasn't madam."

Jade quickly looked up into Dumbledore's aged face. Did he know she didnt do it? Did he know what the ministry didnt believe? She felt a spark of hope go off inside of her chest. Maybe there was a chance that other people believed her as well.

The woman handed Jade her wand.

"All right then. You are free to go."

Just like that she felt like a lost part of her body was sown back on. She had never realized just how much she had missed having her wand in her hand. She gave it a flick on impulse, which resulted in a few red sparks. A smile graced Jades lips at the sight.

Jade was pulled out of her euphoria when Dumbledore laid a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Its time for us to leave miss Winslet."

Jade nodded meekly again and followed him out of the grand double doors. She lifted an arm above herself. The sun was hurting her sensitive eyes. She lifted her wand, pointing it towards her eyes she casted a charm.

"Oculas shadsolarm"

A protective layer covered her eyes, making it so the sun would hurt them so bad. Her magic was a little rusty but it worked for now.

Dumbledore led her over to a buggy that looked like it was drawn by black skeletal horse with scales. She looked a few moments longer and realized they werent horses at all. They were threstrals. A feeling of surrow washed over her as she climbed into the buggy next to Dumbledore. Everyone knew that there was only one way for someone to see a threstral. They had to witness someone die. Jade decided to try and ignore the pain she had felt inside, she was going to ask what had been nagging her for a while now.

"Excuse me? Not to sound ungreatful or anything...but where are you taking me?"

Dumbledore looked over at Jade, there was a twinkle in his eyes behind his half moon spectacles.

"To Hogwarts of course!"

Jade looked like she had swallowed a fly. She had always been home schooled when came to her magical education. Young witches and wizards who are homeschooled, were considered graduates after 4 years. Those who went to a normal magic school had to go for 7 years.

"Am I going to be enrolled at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on her shoulder once more.

"Jade, I knew your parents and I knew you."

Jade's entire body went rigid. Her mouth seemed unbearably dry all of a sudden. The pain she had been trying to avoid had somehow made its way to the surface.She didnt know what to say, but Dumbeldore evidently did.

"You were not the one who killed her were you?"

Jade wrapped her arms around her middle. She clamped her eyes shut. Fighting back the tears that threatened to come forth she nodded.

"You know who did dont you?"

Jade took in a deep breath fighting for her composure, she gave her answer.

"yes."

Dumbledore squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You are going to be enrolled into Hogwarts. I got them to release you for a reason. Their price was hefty but I managed."

Just like the subject had shifted. Had Dumdledore done to save her from her grief? She did not know. What she did know, was that she wasnt about to complain.

"Why did you release me headmaster?"

Dumbledore pulled out a pitcure of a family. There was a man who looked like he was mid-thirties and beautiful woman who looked about the same age. They were smiling and waving, but Jade noticed the woman was holding a child. What was the importance in this photo?

"Do you know who these people are miss Winslet?"

Jade shook her head no.

"These are the parents of Harry Potter."

She then realized who the child was in the arms of the couple. It was the boy who lived. This was a photo of them being happy before you-know-who killed them.

"Why are you showing me this headmaster?"

Dumbledore gave her a wrinkled smile.

"Because miss winslet, he is the reason you are free."  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so heres the second chapter to my Harry potter fanfic. I hope this one is just as good, if not better than the first one. The rules of constructive critics still apply. So please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, for if I did do you think I would post it here?

The ride to Hogwarts was a bumpy one. Jade winced every time the buggy jerked. Fog was settling around her and the headmaster. The air was chilly and crisp. She looked all around the place. It was morning, was it fall as well? Who would of thought at seventeen she would be an ex convict. She must have been in prison for so long, she lost track. She remembered her trial like it was only yesterday though. That was a day she would never forget.

Cornelius Fudge was sitting snug in his high seat above everyone else. Jade was inside an iron cage. It seemed so small to her, she couldnt breathe through the studded bars. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomache in a knot so big, she thought she was going to be sick. Jade watched as Cornelius point his wand towards her and called the words she never wanted to hear.

"I find Jade winslet guilty of using the third deadly curse and sentence her to life in Azkaban."

Tears formed in jade eyes as she struggled inside the cage. She began to scream as the cage was being taken away.

"It wasn't me!!"

There wasn't a single sign that Cornelius so much as heard or cared. He merely stood began to shake hands with the other present members from the ministry of magic. Desperate Jade looked into the crowd of other wizards and witches.

"Please!! Mother! Father! I didnt do it! You have to believe me!!"

However, when Jade looked at her parents she could only see her father ignoring her and her mother crying. She struggled harder as the scene began to change.

"NO!"

Jade jerked awake, evidently she had fallen asleep on Dumbledores shoulder. She noticed Dumbledore giving her a concerned look. She merely shook it off, as if it was nothing. A few minutes had passed and the top of the Hogwarts castle came into view. She felt a bubble of excitement rise in her throat. Dumbledore brought the buggy to a halt. The buggy jerked to a stop making Jade jerk as well.

She climb out of the buggy right behind Dumbledore. Curiosity began to settle in as the began to approach the grand double doors. She lightly reached out and tugged on Dumbledores robes to gain his attention. she succeeded.

"Yes Miss Winslet?"

Jade shuffled her feet nervously, it had been so long since she had spoken to anyone other then Angus.

"Why is Potter the reason I'm free Professor?"

Dumbledore lifted his hand with a solitary finger in the air, a look of glee in his eyes.

"Ah! We are at the REAL question!"

Jade jumped at the sudden out burst.

"Real question Professor?"

Dumbledore put a hand behind Jades back and began to lead her into the castle, while running his other through his beard.

"Yes Miss Winslet, the real question. The qeustion was not the 'what', but the why."

Jade's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She had begun to wonder wether or not this old man was mental. Only a real madman would pay a supposed killers bail and be so close. Just when she started to list reasons as to why he was crazy, he began to explain again.

"You see Jade, I want you to watch and protect Harry when he cannot do it himself. What you dont know is I had already visited one person BEFORE, I went to see you. Do you know who I am talking about?"

Jade was drawing a complete blank at this point.

"No Professor, I dont."

"Slughorn my dear! Slughorn!"

Jade had heard many times that Hogwarts couldnt keep a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for years. Angus had told her many times. However, she highly doubted Slughorn fit the bill for one.

"See, Slughorn will be the new potions teacher, this way it will be easier for snape to help Harry prepare.Unforunately it would seem that this year that will not be a possibility."

"Prepare Proffesor?"

"Yes. It would seem that Lord Voldemort has returned to us Miss Winslet."

Jade made a strangled gasping noise at hearing the name.

"What?!"

Dumbledore held up a hand in defense.

"It is not as bad as it seems, we have Harry after all. That is why I need you. I need you to watch him and help him when Im gone."

Jade stopped in her track at the words, 'when Im gone' they didnt sound pleasant at all.

"When your gone?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly, once again playing with his beard.

"I will be away on an errand of my own you see and I need someone besides Slughorn and Snape to look after Harry. As I said before, I knew you and your parents and I know that you are more then capable of doing this for me."

Jade nodded, she had always been grand at magic. Though she never thought she would be playing bodygaurd for someone. Her father had often spoke of her talents as a child. Called her the prodigy of her family. Of course this put her in an awful spot with her sibling Katrina. Katrins had always played awful pranks and when she was caught, she was the one that was blamed. You can only imagine how angry her mother was with her when she told her she had put a niffler in her room.

Jade was quickly brought back to the present by dumbledore.

"Here is where I must leave you for now."

Jade noticed that another person had entered their company. She also noticed that they were now in a class room and no longer the hallway.

"Jade I would like you to meet your new house teacher Mrs. Mcgonagall."

Professor Mcgonagall was a tall elderly woman with a firm but fair vibe about her. She wore a broad hat with quill feathers sticking out of the brim. She also sported purple and green robes, which were very fitting for her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Jade."

Jade couldnt help but smile at this woman, there was just something about her. Dumbledore bid Proffesor Mcgonagall goodbye and retired back to his office. Leaving it just them. Professor mcgonagall laid a hand behind your back and began to lead you out into the hallway. It seemed that all the teachers here were friendly.

"You will be stay with the rest of our Gryffindor girls in the dormatory. Or do you desire a bath before you go off to bed? It is early in the morning and the students do not wake for a little longer."

Jade thought about it for a moment. It had been 7 years since she had seen a bath, or new clothes for that matter.

"I dont have clothes to change into Proffesor."

Jades voice was soft and meek, she wasnt used to talking to new people hardly. Her parents never actually went to see her in Azkaban. So she didnt really have any human interaction other then Angus. A feeling of Nostalgia crept over Jade at that moment.

"Thats fine dear, I'll show you the room of requirement. There you will get new clothes and a bath."

Jade followed her new teacher to a door that looked like it was only a broom closet. But when she asked Professor Mcgonagall, she found out exactly what it was. She calmly walked into the room. Inside the room was huge! It had a bath big enough for ten people. When she approached the giant tub she noticed that on the edge lay a new pair of purple and black robes. On the outer robe was the badge for gryffindor. She then noticed that instead of two faucets, there where ten. Why would a bath need ten faucets? She turned around to ask, but Professor Mcgonagall was not there anymore.

Jade quickly undressed and climbed into the tub. She reached the first faucet and turned it. Almost instantly warm water began to fill to the gaint bath. She leaned back and let the warm water work over her sore muscles. Seven long years of being chained to a wall began to wash away instantly. She turned on the second faucet. Shampoo began to pore out, panicing she caught it with her hands and turned it off. It was several moments and she was ready to change into her new robes.

Jade made quick work of changing before leaving the room of requirement. She noticed Proffesor Mcgonagall standing in front of her.

"For minute I began to wonder if you got lost."

Jade smiled at this but remained silent for the time being. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Pig snout" said Proffesor Mcgonagall, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Jade turned to Proffesor Mcgonagall.

"Are you coming with me?"

Mcgonagall smiled at the young girl and patted her on the shoulder.

"Im afraid not," she said.

Jade looked very disappointed as she scrambled through the hole. Jade walked up a spiral staircase into the girls dormitory. She found beds at last: five four posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. There was one bed open and their was a trunk in front of it. To tired to think she fell into bed. She fell asleep almost at once.

Perhaps Jade was nervous about tomorrow, because she had a very strange dream. She was dressed as a dementor and was about to give a prisoner the 'kiss' but she didn't want to. The prisoner was begging her to stop and she didn't argue. She noticed the prisoner was a tall red headed boy about her age. What was he doing in Azkaban? Jade woke sweating and shaking.

She rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke the next day, she didn't remember the dream at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter to my fic!! YAY!! Honestly?? I didn't think I would update this far ;;

BUT for more chapters you have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

"There, look."

"where?"

"Next to the statue!"

"Did you see her eyes?"

Whispers followed Jade from the moment she left her dormitory that morning. People even doubled back to pass her again, staring. Jade wished they would'nt, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide sweeping ones; Narrow rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Jade didn't know that one vanished and nearly fell through. People stopped and stared as she pulled her self back up swearing under her breath. That wasn't the worst of it. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place. Jade couldn't find anything, because it all moved around a lot. The people in portraits kept going to visit each other, which of course Jade had to stop and watch. She had been locked away for so long, that she forgot so much of the wizarding world.

The ghosts didn't help any, especially peeves. Though, Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point Gryffindors in the right direction. Although, peeves dropped a wastepaper basket on Jades head, pulled a rug out from under her and grabbed her nose.

Jade didn't care for Filch and his cat Miss Norris. Jade accidentally stepped on her tail and Filch had threatened to hang her by her ankles. So naturally, she had already made a first bad impression. Though Jade did eventually manage to find her first class, in itself was fun. So far Jade had learn the names of Different stars and the movements of planets. Of course due to her homeschooling this really wasn't a problem. However, that didn't make the work any less of a pain.

Then she had double potions with the slytherins and Snape was the teacher. Jade knew that Snape had always been strict. Her potions class took place down in the dungeons. It was colder here then up in the main castle, Jade wrapped her robe around her all the tighter. It was no where near as creepy as Azkaban though. So she was fine for the most part. Jade had been keeping a close eye on Harry, though she thought she would do better if she was his friend. Thing was, she didn't know how to go about that.

She was standing in front of a cauldron with her partner Luna. She had been talking to Luna for a while now. Though she didn't know what a Crumpled Horned Snorkak was but evidently Luna did. Jade decided to ask Luna about Harry, maybe that would help her problem.

"Luna, whats Harry like?"

Luna had wispy smile on her face as she was pulling her scales out of her bag.

"Fancy him?

Jades mouth dropped agape and her eyes were wide.

"NO!"

Everyone stopped mixing their potions long enough to stare at Jade for her outburst. Jade lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I was just wondering is all."

Luna handed Jade a jar of armadillo juice and giggled.

"Well I can introduce you to him."

Jade was throwing a minature party inside her head at that moment. Things went very smoothly during potions that afternoon. Luna had become Jades first best friend there, many people thought that this was odd. Not many of the students seemed to like Luna, more specifically the girls. Jade also took in to account the Longbottom boy fancied Luna.

"OOPS! sorry about that girly!"

Jade was rudely pulled out of her reverie. She blinked and looked around and noticed a tall red headed boy. He seemed to be a 6th year. His hair reminded her of that Ron who was always around Harry. She smiled and hugged her books to her.

"It's fine."

The boy held out his hand for her to shake. She could feel heat creeping on her face when she shook his hand. He must of noticed cause he flashed her a boyish grin. For some strange reason she could feel her heart flutter. She dropped her hand to her side, nervously, she began to shuffle her feet.

"I-I'm Jade. Wisnlet. Jade Winslet."

The boy took a bow, sweeping his arms wide. Jade couldn't help but giggle at him.

"George weasley. One of the founders of wizarding weazes."

"Wizarding...Weazes?" She said.

George held up his index in the 'ah-ha!' pose. He reached into his rob's pocket and produced a card. When he handed it to Jade confetti came out of the text. It read:

_Weasley's Wizarding Weazes,_

_Famous Joke Shop Emporium,_

_Boys Gryffindor Bathroom._

The letters were in red, gold, and green ink. Jade looked up to ask George what Boys Gryffindor Bathroom meant, but, he was gone. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She had a feeling nothing in Hogwarts was normal. Well...as normal as it gets for an Azkaban prisoner. She safely tucked the card into her robs pocket. Might as well head off to her next class. Transfiguration's with Professor Mcgonagal. Jade couldn't help the feeling of excitement that managed to pool in the bottom of her stomach. Perhaps Luna knew what the card meant? She did have all her classes with her and it couldn't help to ask. Is this what everyone means by high school crush?

TBC

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I was having a bit of a writers block. But I will manage another chapter soon. However, I would like at least ONE review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the fourth chapter! I haven't gotten any reviews though...eh...I figure if I keep putting out chapters that I will get at least one eventually.

Disclaimer: I no own so you no sew!

Things in Jade's next class where LOADS better. The Gryffindors shared this class with the Hufflepuffs. Jade seemed to notice that the only class Gryffindor shared with Slytherin was normally potion, or Herbology. Which she seemed to have next. Luna had taken a look at the card and told her that it was exactly that. In the boys bathroom. Jade had wrinkled her nose at the idea. Though, she knew that selling products in school was against the rules anyway. So it did kind of make sense they would conduct their business in a bathroom. Jade decided to at least stop by there sometime and take a look at their little shop.

However, right now, class called her attention. Professor McGonagal wanted them to turn a pineapple into a Iguana. Jade was so nervous that she might mess up, that she didn't bother to pick up her wand. This resulting in her being paired up with the brightest student...Hermione. Jade could feel that pool of excitement. She was getting one step closer to giving Harry Potter total protection.

"What is the matter Jade?"

Jade jumped at least two feet out of her chair. Hermione had appeared at her side in a matter of seconds. Jade swallowed the nervous lump that had somehow formed in her throat.

"Well...you see...I haven't done magic a while...I'm afraid I'm a little rusty..." She muttered.

"The thing you should never do, is question your abilities as a witch." Hermione exclaimed confidently.

Jade wondered if she practiced saying that same sentence in front of a mirror. Hermione pulled out her wand, pointing it at the spiky fruit. She said the next sentence with so much confidence that it made her wonder about her own abilities even more.

"Frutacious Ignatum."

With a matter of seconds a living breathing iguanna was sitting on her desk. She smiled and looked over at Jade.

"Now you try."

Jade cleared her throat and pointed her wand at the pineapple.

"Frutacious Ignatum."

Purple sparks shot out of the tip of her wand. The pineapple morphed into a green Iguana. Though, it seemed to have a temper. Jade always expected that pineapples were angry fruit anyway. She couldn't help but feel a little proud over her victory. She smiled.

Hermione gave her a golfers clap and giggled.

"Congrats Jade! You did it!"

Jade lowered her head to hide the blush that had found it way on her cheeks. She looked over at everyone else and noticed a lot of them were having trouble. Maybe her magic wasn't so rusty after all. All of a sudden a paper bird flew through the air and landed on her desk. Jade's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. It read:

_I like the way you transfigure fruit._

Talk about being confused. Someone was awful with pickup lines.

"I like the way you transfigure fruit?" Hermione scoffed.

Shaking her head she looked at where the bird came from.

"Just like I though, from that no good George Weasley."

Jade couldn't help but squint at the pain in her chest. She looked at Hermione. George didn't seem like he was no good when he helped her up. Though...he was the one who pushed her.

"What do you mean no good?"

Class had ended by this point and Hermione was putting all her books away into her bag. She stopped momentarily to answer your question.

"He's nothing but a prankster. Gives everyone a headache. Not to mention he experiments on the first years with their new inventions."

Jade was speechless. What on earth did she mean by inventions?  
Experimenting on little kids? What on earth? She shook her head, trying to dislodge any horrific images that decided to plague her mind. She didn't see George doing any of that stuff. She would ask him about it herself before jumping to any conclusions.

Hermione had already packed her bag and was out the door by the time Jade put her books in her bag. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Though she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Was is possible for her to have a relationship with someone and protect Harry at the same time? She didn't know but she could try.

The halls were unnaturally quiet for just getting out of class. The hair stood up on end at the back of her neck. She kept her fingers wrapped loosely around her wand. She didn't know why she felt like she was being followed but it didn't make her happy. Her crimson eye's scanned the hallway. Not a single sould was around. Though for some strange reason it felt like all the happiness was sucked out of the world. If the situation didn't seem so serious she would think she just ran into her father.

All of a sudden things got really cold. She definitely knew something was wrong now. She was very familiar with this feeling. She lived with it for seven long years. She quickly pulled out her wand and ran to where the feeling was strongest. Her feet could be heard through the entire hallway. She reached the scene and whipped out her wand with snake like speed.

A dementor was floating over Luna. The poor girl was slumped on the cold stone floor. She was out like a light. She lifted her wand into the air, anger pulsed through her like no tomorrow. The angry of being tortured by these disgusting creatures for far to long. She was going to finally take out her hate on something worth it.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

A silver dragon burst forth from the tip of her wand. The silver dragon opened its jaws and a white flame burst forth, getting rid of the hooded monster. A feeling of warmth and happiness filled the halls of Hogwarts immediately. Jade ran over to Luna, she knelt down and turned her over. Luna opened her light blue hues and smiled. Jade couldn't help but laugh. Trust Luna to smile after being attacked like that.

"Lets get you to the hospital wing. "

Luna leaned up grabbing onto Jade for balance as she stood. Jade wrapped her arm around Luna's waist. They truged their way to the nurse and they both had smiles on their faces. However, when they made it, there was no more reason to smile. Madam Pomfrey was really fussy. She made Jade go to the headmaster's office. Said that she needed to learn not to tell lies about flying dementors. Though, while jade was telling her what was going on, she noticed the spike of fear in her eyes. Jade knew fear when she saw it and she was terrified. Jade couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable going to see Dumbledore. The last time she saw him it was on a very depressing note.

Jade noticed she was now in front of the Griffin statue. She couldn't but marvel at it a little. She jumped when it spoke though.

"Password?"

She lifted her hands in front of her.

"Pumpkin pastry."

With a loud groan the statue twisted and turned. A large spiral staircase could be seen. She stepped forward onto the staircase. It seemed to go on forever until she finally made it to a circular room. It was filled with all kinds of instruments. She looked at the walls around her, there were portraits of all the headmasters of the past. They seemed to go in a pattern. Gryffindor, slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Just like the houses. She walked over to the headmasters desk. To the right of the desk was a perch, she noticed a rather large phoenix was sleeping there. The chair turned around and Dumbledore gave her his famous crinckled smile.

"What brings you to my office Miss Winslet?"

Jade looked down at her shoes. She shuffled them on the persian rug. She lifted her head.

"I stopped some dementors and Madam Pomfrey doesn't believe me and so she sent me to you."

Dumbledore was no longer sitting behind his desk. Now he was in front of Jade, his elderly hands on her shoulders. She winced a little.

"Dementors? Are you sure? When? How?"

All the questions made Jade's head spin in circles. She couldn't help but feel a little aggravated though. She glared at the headmaster.

"No offense headmaster, but I did live with them for seven years! Yes Im sure! I took it out thirty minutes ago! Also! I dont know how!"

She huffed, her lungs expanding and deflating. Trying to catch her breath from all that yelling. Dumbledore walked over to his desk his shoulders hung. Distress was very evident in the room right now. Even the headmasters and headmistress's in the portraits seemed disgruntled. She couldn't help it that a monster seemed to make it way into the castle. Though, she couldn't help but feel as though she was at fault.

"It could only be two things."

Jades head snapped back to the headmaster. He figured it out that quickly? She was beginning to see why everyone admired him so much.

"What could it be Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned around, he took off his half moon spectacles. Cleaning them on his long beard.

"It would seem Miss Winslet. That either the ministry is trying to make it so you would be out of my hands-"

Jade rushed over to him and grabbed him around his elderly arms. Desperation could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Dumbledore gently laid his hands on her shoulders once more. This time gently moving her back into a chair. Tears threatened to spill out of Jade's crimson eyes. She didn't want to go back to Azkaban. Not ever again. She didn't understand. Why would they do this?

"It would seem Jade, that the ministry doesn't like power being out of their hands. They might be doing this to make you lose sight of your job and go back. You do know you lost sight of Harry while saving Lovegood?"

Jade's heart fell. How could they possibly put her away for saving Luna just because she looked away from potter for thirty minutes? Was the ministry that power mad? Were they that blind? She would hope not. But then again they were the ones who put her in that cell for seven long years. She put her head into her hands. A feeling of dispare washed over her like a tidal wave. If the ministry was just going to dangle her freedom in her face like this...what was the point in even trying?

Jade felt a hand on her back. She lifted her tear streaked face. Dumbledore gave her another wrinkeld smile.

"Do not give up hope Jade. Without hope you are nothing."

Jade nodded. Suddenly she felt very tired. She had a very long first day at this school. Things were not like they were back home or in Azkaban. They were very strange indeed. Though, you hardly expect the norm in the wizarding world. Nothing was ever what it seemed. Jade stood up from the chair. She gave one bow to the headmaster.

"I'm afraid I am very tired headmaster. I must take my leave to my dorm."

Dumbledore only nodded. Minutes later Jade found her self sprawled across her four poster bed. She couldn't help but stay slightly awake due to her riddled mind. Things just seemed to go from good to bad in the span of ten minutes. Hopefully things would be better in the morning. Hope. That was all she had.

TBC

Well you be expecing to see more of George here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

DA DA DA!! Chapter 5!! Well I am going a lot farther then I thought I would ;; Well I'm not sure if I will get any reviews or not though...HINT HINT!! Anyway I'm going to shut up and start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Jade woke up to the sound of fluttering wings. Curious, she sat up out of her bed. There was a barn owl sitting at the foot of her bed with a letter. She reached out picking up the owl, she took the letter. It was from the ministry. Her heart pounded within her ribcage. The ministry has always made her nervous. Ever since that trial so many years ago. The memory of that fateful day brought tears to her eyes. Angry Jade quickly wiped them away. She didn't have time to be sentimental. She opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Jade M, Winslet._

_The ministry of magic has written to inform you that if you find yourself un fit to keep Harry Potter safe, we will be forced to remove you from Hogwarts. You have three chances to prove us wrong, that you can be a functional member of the wizard society. We hope to be proven wrong._

_Cordially yours_

_Cornelius Fudge._

Jades hands were trembling in hate. Her Crimson eyes narrowed as she ripped the parchment into shreds. She would not be bullied by them anymore. She rolled over to her nightstand. Opening the drawer she pulled out a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. She knew exactly what she was going to say to them.

Her letter read:

_Dear Ministry,_

_I would love to tell you exactly what I think of your choppy rules. They suck. It is up to me wether or not I let an innocent die. Though, I cannot say the same for you. If it were up to you wether or not the innocent lived, half the population would be gone. So please, I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine. You might find that I am not someone to be trifled with._

_Jade._

She rolled up the letter and tied it to the owls leg. She pulled a silver sickle out of her pocket. Before she gave it to the owl she gave it very specific instructions.

"When you take this to the minister I want you to peck at his finger till they bleed."

The owl seemed to understand her so she put the coin into the pouch around his leg. She lifted the bird and walked over to her window and let it go. As she watched the owl fly away she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Startled, she quickly spun around. Hermione was standing in the doorway of her dorm. She suddenly felt very nervous. Hoping Hermione didn't figure things out already.

"Who are in a fight with Jade? Someone back home?"

Jade felt a wave of relief wash over her. Hermione knew nothing. She would have to be quick on her feet to give a good enough story to tell her though. Hermione was the brightest in Gryffindor for a reason. Jade sat back down on her bed, she patted on the spot in front of her. A signal for Hermione to sit, she didn't miss a beat. Hermione sat at the foot of Jade's bed, looking at her expectantly, she raised an eyebrow.

"It's my mother back home. She seems to think that a home schooled education is much better then a public one. She's been trying to confince to come since I got here."

Jade could of patted herself on the back! She even got the sad tone in her voice right. She had to fight to keep a smile from spreading across her face, a result of her success.

"Thats awful!" Hermione cried.

Jade merely shrugged and looked to the side. Her hair shrouding her face allowing her to smile.

"There's always some kind of confrontation in families. It's unavoidable."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. A gleam of excitement could be seen in her eyes suddenly. Jade leaned back a bit. What was this girl planning?

"Perhaps going and watching Gyffindor at quidditch practice would make you feel better?"

Jade felt everything beginning to fall into place. It would give her the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on Harry! Not to mention she might actually be able to sneak her way into their little circle of friends. Not willing to pass up the chance she quickly shook her head.

"Of course!"

With that Jade and Hermione headed out to the quidditch pitch. The sounds of bats and whistles could be heard inside. When they were inside Jade noticed George on a broom in the air. Excitement pooled in her stomach once more. She didn't know he was on the team. She noticed there was another George. She stopped and did a double take. George was a twin? She had to wonder what his name was. She knew a good portion of other people on the feild. She recognized Olivander, Amanda, Ron and Harry almost immediately. She watched Harry carefully suspended up in the air. She would not give the ministry another reason to send her a letter.

The practice went on normally. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on. She noticed that Olivander was particularly hard on Ron. Poor guy, he must of been new on the team. Jade was still watching, but at the same time, she wasn't. A rumor that she heard the day before plagued her busy mind. It would seem that the ministry found another way to interfere with her mission. Supposedly, there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was call Proffesor Umbridge. The name rang true in Jade's memories. The plump short woman was present at her trial seven years ago. The entire time in her black cloak and pink hat, she smiled. She was one of the ones who helped put her away. She seemed only to giddy about putting a ten year old girl in Azkaban. Said it would give her a better judge of character. It did alright. Taught her not to trust the ministry thats for sure. Jade was pulled out of her musings by Hermiones screams.

"HARRY!"

Jade looked into the sky and noticed the boy was quickly falling and a hord of hooded monsters quickly behind him. Instinct took over and she acted quickly. Running over to a line of brooms, she grabbed one. Not taking into account that she had never flown before she hopped on. Wind whipped at her face as she was racing to catch Harry. George and his twin were not far behind her.

"Nice flying there girly!"

Jade couldn't help but blush despite the severity of the situation. Pulling she took the broom higher and faster. She whipped out her wand quickly.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silver dragon burst ferociously from the tip of her wand. The familiar feeling of happiness and warmth could be felt filling the quidditch pitch. She swooped down letting her patronus take care of the dementors as she took care of Harry. Looking down she noticed he was getting alarmingly close to the ground. Bending the tip of the broom with her arms, she began to spiral close to the ground, getting closer to Harry.

"JADE!"

She cut her crimson eyes to the side. Hermione was the one who called. She looked worried for some reason. She turned her attention back to Harry. He was closer now. She reached out and grabbed him by his foot. Her broom lurched from the sudden added weight. She grunted and hung on.

"GEORGE!"

George was immediately at her side on his broom. He leaned and grabbed Harry by his other foot. If the boy didn't go into a coma due to blood rush it would be a miracle. They slowed down their velocity and hovered over the ground. They gently laid Harry down on the grass. Jade jerked her head up and scanned the skies. Not a single dementor left.

"Bloody hell...killer eyes girly."

Jade twitched and blushed. She looked at George and shuffled her feet. His twin came running up next to him and shook her hand.

"George's brother Fred, you should seriously join either the dueling club or the team!"

Jade's arm became sore and she pulled her hand away. George seemed to be glaring at his brother for some strange reason. But why?

"hem hem!"

Jade's entire body tensed as she turned around. That noise was unmistakable. That was the voice that condemned her so many years ago. Cringing she fought the urge to strangle the plump womans neck.

"Proffesor Umbridge..."

Said teacher walked across the feild in her shiny black heels and pink smock. A clipboard and wand in hand. She smiled menacingly at Jade.

"Interfering with a practice...five points from Gryffindor and detention for you Miss Winslet."

Hermione rushed over to the field.

"But she saved Harry's life!" She cried.

Rons ears turned red.

"That's right!"

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again. Making Jade wince along with that annoying noise.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Before Ron could say another thing Jade lifted up her hand and silenced him. She turned to Hermione.

"Maybe you should take Harry to the hospital wing."

Hermione stalled only to look from Jade to Proffessor Umbridge. Nodding she lifted Harry with Rons help and walked away from the field. Proffesor Umbridge smiled at Jade again. For some reason, she felt that tonight, she was going to have nightmares.

"In my Office tonight after dinner Miss Winslet. I will see you for detention then."

Jade only nodded at the frog teacher. Proffesor Umbrige tittered once and left the field. Fred and George stepped on either side of Jade. They both put their arms around her shoulders. For some reason Jade got the feeling that she was in for one of their schemes that Hermione keeps telling her about.

"Tough break girly." They said in unison.

Jade just shrugged and shuffled her feet.

"It wouldn't be the first time I dealt with her."

The twins nodded, stroking their chins.

"Still, might as well have some fun before you have to go."

Jade looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the twins grabbed her hands and dragged her over to the brooms.

"Play a game of course!"

Jade laughed as they played in the sky for next two hours. She couldn't help but think she found her separate peace there in Hogwarts. In the span of two days she managed to make five friends. Which was more then she had ever had in her life. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. Maybe all she had to do was hope and things would be OK. Somehow Jade got the feeling that even though she had detention soon, it wouldn't be enough to bring down her mood.

TBC

There you go! Another chapter, I decided it was time for a little more action in the story and yes it does tend to follow along with the fith book more then anything. I'm hoping to take this fanfic all the way to the seventh book. Anyway I am hoping to see those reviews! Also, look forward to seeing more Jade and George romance!!


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter 6!! I'm thinking of doing something specail for chapter 10...hmmm dont know what though. Anyway, to those readers who have stuck with my story so far, THANK YOU!! Even if you dont review it makes me feel good knowing at least you've been reading it. That doesn't mean you shouldn't review though!! Well onto the story.

Disclaimer: I owned Harry Potter I would have my own island and lots of money. But I dont own it so Im a poor kid.

Jade hated Proffesor Umbridge's idea of detention. She had given her a quill that cut the words. I will not interfere. Into the top of her hand. She should of known that the old woman was sadistic. Hermione and Ron had a fit when they saw her hand. Jade brushed it off though. No use in being to upset over it. She should of known that the ministry would of found some way to gain control. This only meant that Jade would have to pay close attention to things from now on. Jade was not about to have a repeat of that detention.

"It's barbaric!" Hermione cried for the tenth time that morning.

Jade only shook her head as they walked to the hospital wing.

"There's nothing we can do about Hermione!"

Hermione grabbed Jade's wrist. Jade stopped in front of the nursed door. She knew that Hermione tend to worry a lot, but this took the cake.

"You can tell Dumbledore Jade!"

Jade shook her head quickly.

"I will not bother the headmaster with this. He has helped me enough as it is."

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask what she meant by that. However, Jade opened the hospital wing doors before she could speak. That was a conversation she wasn't ready to have. Not by a long shot. Her and Hermione would pass that corner stone later. But only if it absolutely called for it.

Harry was sitting up in the tiny cot. It looked like he was doing his Herbology homework. Jade couldn't help but feel relief. The thought that Harry was somehow seriously injured didn't sit well with her. She didn't know if it was because there was some kind of bond between her and the boy, or that she didn't want to go behind bars. Somehow she got the feeling that it was a bond. When Harry looked up from his quil and parchment, she knew he felt it there too. Though she has never actually spoken to boy till now. It was there. She carefully walked over to his right side and Hermione to his left. Hermione grasped on of Harry's hands in her own.

"How are you Harry?" She asked quietly.

The boy smiled. His green eyes seemed to sparkle so brightly. Jade couldn't help but notice some pain lying underneath. She had to wonder where such pain came from? Surely yesterday wasn't that bad, was it?

"I'm fine and I owe Jade for that." He said sending a smile her way.

Jade shuffled her feet. She was beginning to think that it was a nervous habit of hers. She lifted her crimson eyes and smiled.

"I can't let a fellow student get hurt. I did what anyone would do."

Hermione sighed and shook her head sadly. Jade lifted a brow at this. What?

"No Jade. These are bad times and not everyone is fond of Harry right now."

That's when things began to click. Jade had spoken with her roommate Luna. Lune seemed upset and told Jade about a rumor that was going around. That Harry was a loon. Coming from Luna that was something. Apparently there were people who didn't believe Harry when he said that Voldemort was back. Looking at Harry now...she understood. She understood to well. She was beginning to understand why she felt so connected to the boy. Jade knew what it was like when someone didn't believe you.

"I see...well I'm glad to meet you anyway Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to meet you too Jade. You really should try out for the team though.

Jade couldn't help but laugh. She remembered Fred said the same thing. Maybe she would try out for it. Who knew. Something good might come out of it.

"I'll think about it."

Harry laid back. Suddenly looking very tired. Maybe those dementors did wear him out. Perhaps Jade took long getting to him. Things could have been a lot worse though. Things could always be worse.

"Well tryouts are this Sunday. I hope to see you there."

Jade held her hands behind her back and nodded.

"Ok...well I have to go. Herbology."

Hermione suddenly shot up out of her chair. Making both Jade and Harry jump. She should of known that would of alerted her book worm friend. Jade held up her hand to hide a smile as Hermione grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the hospital wing.

Miraculously they made it to Herbology on time. The Gryfindors were all lined up at one table inside the greenhouse, while the Slytherins were all lined up at the other. There were strange vines that didn't seem to stop growing laying across the tables. The smell was sweet and Jade couldn't help but notice a vine kept trying to wrap around her foot. It was a very familiar plant. It grew like muggle kudzu back at her home. It was always cloudy at their home and it was the perfect temp.

Professor Sprout was standing between the tables. Stout and in her normal gardening attire. Her hat bobbed on her head as she walked back and forth between tables.

"Perhaps one of you can tell me what is on your table before you?"

Jade didn't really know why but she found her hand in the air. Proffesor Sprout obviously noticed because she called on her.

"It's devils snare professor."

Professor Sprout smiled and clapped her hands together. Which seemed to send dirt everywhere.

"Very good Miss Winslet! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor's table was singing Jades praises. She blushed and looked down, hiding it with her black bangs. She wasn't ever one to stand out, but for some reason lately she has been getting attention left and right. The rest of class went along smoothly. All they had to do was trim and take care of the ever growing vines. Something that Jade was used to. Her mother loved to work in the garden. She said it was a trait that every woman should have. It just so happened that George was next to her the entire class. He smacked her in the arm with a giant leaf from one of the vines. They almost got five points taken for rough housing. It was all in good taste though.

It wasn't long before class ended and Jade was putting her books into her bags. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she noticed it was George. He seemed a little red in the face. Maybe he had a fever? She turned around and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"what is it George?"

George lifted his hand and scratched behind his ear. He seemed nervous to Jade.

"Well I was wondering if you would...go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"

Jade smiled. Now she knew why he was red in the face. He was blushing.

" I would love that."

George gave her his famous grin and hugged her. She went rigid at first but slowly relaxed and hugged him back. Her heart seemed to be pounding severly. What was this feeling? Didn't high school crushes only feel like butterflies? She didn't understand. George let go and leaned back, still grinning, he said the one thing that made her blush.

"Killer eyes."

Jade let go and hid her face with her bangs. She wasn't proud of her eyes. They were evidence of the hell she had been through. Maybe sometime soon she would tell George where she came from.

She felt his hand brush her bangs aside.

"Don't hide them." He whispered.

She didn't think it was possible to blush any harder. Things certainly have changed since she got here. There was never a day that something extraordinary didn't happen. Though she didn't know it now, this day would be one she would remember for the rest of her life. Things wrapped up pretty quickly after that. It was time for those quidittch try outs and she felt very nervous. She didn't know if she could show the same skills when she saved Harry.

A tiny bell went of inside of Jade's mind. That was it! She found her motivation. Being on the Gryffindor team would make things a lot easier. She would be able to keep a closer eye on Harry if she was around him more. Jade smiled and took off down the hallway. She would concentrate and make it on that team come hell or high water. Well...she didn't really have to worry much about high water and much as she would about hell. That could come at any moment. Jade remembered back to her conversation with Dumbledore. He had said it was two things that were trying to stop her. One was the ministry. He didn't need to tell her who the other was. She could geuss who pretty well on her own. Voldemort. A shiver went through Jade. She would never forget who that man was. For it was because of him...that she was in Azkaban.

TBC

Well I hope you liked this chapter and I am still hoping to see some reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7, I'm feeling a little excited. Well anyway you need to read and review,read and review. That way you get more stories and more chapters. Oh by the way! There will be a special thanks to Native Kitten for the review. Even if it was a little grrr. xD it got her another chapter though.Anyway, on with the story.

Thunder rolled and lightning cracked across the sky.Rain could be heard making the traditional pitter patter on the roof of the acient castle. A groggy teen stretched her arms above her head and yawned. The ever so common case of bed hair could be seen on her head. Our grouchy teen was none other then Jade. Little did she know that today would be one she would never forget for years to come. She stretched out her aching muscles as she reached for her wand on the nightstand. Jade pointed the wand to her nappy hair and muttered only two words.

"Brusilla instaticula."

She couldn't say she wasn't happy that morning. It was Saturday and her muscles were sore from quidditch practice. The feeling of accomplishment was still in her spirit as the spell did its magic. Her black hair hung down around her shoulders. Merriment could be seen within her crimson eyes that rainy morning. Today was the day that she was going to Hogsmead with George. Excitement pooled in the bottom of her stomach till she thought it would bubble over. She silently tip toed over to her trunk at the foot of the bed, so she wouldn't wake Luna, who happen to snoring away in the bed next to her.

Jade was surprised to find that Dumbledore had a trunk filled with all her things from home. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. There was never a single person who had as much for her as Albus had. In fact it was kind of eerie. She couldn't help but feel that there was something that was going to happen that she wouldn't be able to control. That something seemed to be connected to Harry. Jade was never really a clairvoyant like some witches in her family. Just one other reason that her mother was so very disappointed in her. She had never shown the talent for it. However, there were times when she would get a feeling in the back of her mind. This feeling let her know on certain days when something huge was about to happen. Today she got that feeling. This time it was bad.

She tried to shake this feeling off as she pulled a green long sleeved turtle neck. She pulled the turtle neck over her and reached into the trunk again. This time pulling out a black mini skirt. She wanted to try and look her best today. It was only the second time she had been on a date with anyone. Her last date had been William. William willocks. That was a name she would never forget as long as she lived. William had been a death eater. Jade shook her head back and forth quickly. She would not look back today. Today was going to be a good day.

Jade had used her magic to its fullest today. She had charmed her eyelids to glitter and her lips to shine. She even cast a windolin charm on her hair. So that when she walked it billowed behind her. Sure muggles had their makeup, but it could never compare to a witches magic. She made her way to the huge oak doors. George stood there in a red and gray sweater and jeans. Jade couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as he stared at her.

"Bloody hell...you...look..."

George couldn't seem to find the words as his ears turned red. Jade giggled. It would seem the ear thing ran in the family. George grabbed her hand in his and gave her his famous grin.

"Dashing. Simply dashing."

Jade laughed.

"I think that would better describe you."

It was George's turn to laugh. He shook his head.

"Well lets get the show on the road shall we?"

George offered his hand to Jade. Smiling she laced her fingers with his. Her heart thumped violently against her chest. They were almost out the door when they both heard that noise. That noise was so familiar to Jade now. The very noise that sentenced her to her detention. For some strange reason a feeling of sudden dread fell onto her shoulders as she turned around. Just as she thought. It was Professor Umbridge. The tiny plump toad cleared her throat again. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Jade spoke.

"Yes professor?"

Said toad lifted her clip board and quill.

"I believe Miss Winslet, that the rules state that the permission slip must be signed by your parents before you may go to hogsmead on the weekends."

Jade felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. She looked to George. Her date with him had been completly ruined. Professor Umbridge gave her that sickening,wrinkled, bubble gum pink smile that spelled disaster.

"I'm afraid...seeing as how you and your family are not speaking...you can't go."

Jade had large intake of breath at the mention of her family. She quickly snapped her head toward George. The last thing she wanted was to explain such a story. From the looks of it...she was fine for now. However, it would seem that Umbridge had other plans.

"Seeing as how they don't approve of deatheaters in their family."

George quickly dropped Jade's hand. Jade looked to George with desperation.

"George no I'm no-"

"I mean I can only imagine if a child of mine was in Azkaban."

Jade whipped out her wand and spun on the toad. Her crimson eyes showing obvious rage.

"STUPE-"

Once again she was cut off. This time by Dumbledore laying a hand on her shoulder. Jade looked up at the head master. Tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes. The pain was back and she couldn't get it to leave. She didn't do it. Why didn't people understand that?

"I believe, Professor, that talking about a students personal life is out of bounds."

George was looking at Jade like she had grown a second head. Jade could not have felt worse as she did at that moment. A secret she had been hiding was breaking through the surface. Dumbledore and Professor Umbridge took their fight to his office. Jade fell to her knees in the middle of the great hall. The pain gripping at her heart was becoming to much for her. Things seemed to be going all to hell right there in front of her eyes. She should of known that things would end up this way. She felt someone touch her shoulder. Wiping the tears away from her cheeks she looked up at George.

"What did she mean by all that?"

Jade took in a deep breath and stood up from her place on the ground.

"I think its about time that I told you why I'm really at hogwarts George."

George crossed his arms over his chest. The look he gave her would of killed her if it could. Jade felt like the convict on trial once again. She hated that feeling. She wondered if George would be one the few that would believe her. There was only one way to find out. Jade took a deep breath as she began her tale. The memory fresh in her mind.

It was snowing outside that morning. The sun was hidden by clouds and the air was freezing. The weather itself should of been an omen for the young Jade. She had just turned ten yesterday. She was currently in her room playing with the pet niffler her father had bought her for her birthday. It was chilly and she quickly got bored with the tiny creature. She walked over to the white nightstand next to her king sized bed. She opened the top drawer looking for her wand. Jade was confused. It wasn't there. She thought about it for a minute and thought maybe her sister knew where it was.

She had used her wand yesterday to do charms with William. William. Her cheeks turned red thinking about him. Her sister katrina told her it was only a childhood crush and that she should just forget about him. Jade didn't want to though. William was a tenanent that her father and mother let move in to help take care of the families hippogriffs. She formed a crush on him as soon as she saw him. It was something about his black shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes that she loved. She was only ten and William was nearly seventeen, of course if her parents found out they would make him leave. So naturally the only one she told was her sister.

She finally reached her sisters room at the other end of the hallway. Something was off though. Her bedroom door was left ajar. Katrina was especially anal about her privacy. So it was almost never open. A feeling welled in the pit of Jades stomach as she peered in the crack of the of doorway. What she witnessed in there she knew she would never forget.

William was kissing her sister. Jades little heart shattered into little pieces and tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She was about to run when she noticed something odd. William had her wand. Jade knew he had a wand of his own... so why did he have hers? She leaned a little closer. That's when his sleeve rolled back and she saw it. The dark mark. He was a death eater! She turned to run when those fatal words that would change her life forever reached her ears.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green enveloped the hallway and she heard her sister scream. The body fell to the floor with a sickening thud and Jade could feel the bile rise in her throat. She turned on her little feet and took off down the hallway and slid down the banister of the stairs so she would reach the kitchen faster. She felt large hands grab her and wrestle her to the ground. It was William. She screamed as loud as her tiny lungs would let her.

Her mother and father came running around the corner, wand drawn and at the ready. Jade struggled to get free but William held steady, his hand over her mouth, she couldn't speak.

"She killed her sister! I took her wand so she couldn't kill me too!" William shouted. He looked half crazed.

Jade got her mouth free long enough to scream one sentence.

"He's lying!"

Her mother held her hand to her chest. She quickly took off up the stairs to see what was not a lie.

Jade's father pointed his wand directly at William.

"Let go of my daughter!"

William quickly got off of her and she stood and rand to hide behind her father. A heart wrenching scream reached her ears. It was her mothers.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

It was after that cry that she was automatically condemned for something she didn't do.

Jades parents had her wand examined and of course the curse was found. However, there was no proof that she was the one who casted it. The ministry gave her a trial. Though she had no evidence to prove she was innocent. Therefore they found her guilty and threw her into Azkaban for the rest of her life until further notice. The Daily prophet was all over the trial. Especially that ugly beetle Rite Skeeter. Years passed and soon everyone forgot about the ten year old girl who killed her sister.

Jade finished her story and waited for George to say something. Anyting. But nothing came. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as the silence carried to her ears. She should of known. Her own parents didn't believe her. So why should George. However, all thoughts erased from her mind as she felt someone embrace her. Her eyes widened for a moment from shock. Soon she relaxed when she realized that he did believe her. Finally someone who listened and possibly understood.

George suddenly pulled away and she felt cold. He lifted her face by her chin to look him straight in the eyes.

"We should go somewhere more private to finish this conversation." He whispered.

He reached for her hand, lacing her fingers with he lead her away from the great hall to what looked like an empty hall way. He let go of her hand and she instantly missed the warmth it provided. Goerge began to pace back and forth in front of a blank wall. Jade had to admit. Even in the wizarding world...this looked odd.

"George...?"

Suddenly a door appeared where there was none. She couldn't help but feel a little surprise. Hogwarts truly was an amazing place to be. George once again clasped her hand.

Suddenly a door appeared where there was none. She coudln't help but feel a little surprise. Hogwarts truly was an amazing place to be. George once again clasped her hand, this time leading her into the doorway. Inside was a fireplace, a couch, and a table with a couple of butterbeers on it. Jade looked at the room in wonder. She turned her gaze to George.

He smiled at her. His eyes sparkling.

"Here we have a little more privacy." He said softly pulling her over to the couch. He sat and pulled her over to his side. Reaching over to the table he handed her a butterbeer.

"Please...I want to hear more." He whispered.

TBC!!

MWAHAHAHA!! I'm cruel. I had to end it here though. Because the reason I have not been updated much is due to the fact that I'm ill. I've been to the hospital and the medicine messes with my head. So if I were to write another chapter it would more then likely result in something random and irelevant. I'm sure you don't want to see that. Anyways, I will try to get more chapters out there. I really enjoy writing this story and would hate to let go forgotten out of nowhere. But more reviews result in more stories and chapters! Remember that. Now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok on to chapter 8!! Special thanks to Shiadren for the review. You get a cookie! Anyway as a response to the review...I realized the you and she mistakes after you pointed it out thanks ;; I hope that this chapter clears some things up about her past. And I was hoping that since she was ten when she was locked up and seven years passed that she got out that it would be obvious. Haha. I guess not. Jade is exactly seventeen years old. Her past will be revealed little by little as the story goes on. I'm going for a little mystery and suspense as far as Jade goes. Well anyway. On with the story!!

and remember! More reviews mean more chapters and more stories!!

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Jade, Angus, and Flanigan. SO HA! You can't sew!

-hears police sirens- Run away!

Chapter 8

Jade was settled on the couch next to George. She sipped lightly on her butter beer, letting the sweet nectar run down her throat and sooth her soul. She knew that today was going to be difficult. Though, she didn't think this was going to happen.

George was kind and sweet and listened to her without judgment. She knew she was lucky to meet such a guy.

Jade took in a deep breath before speaking.

"You must understand...then...no one believed or trusted anyone because of the dark lord."

George only nodded and urged her to continue.

It had been raining that morning when Jade was escorted into the room. Her heart had been pounding against her rib cage all morning. Today she was given an omen of what was to come. She woke that morning and neither of her parents would look at her. She knew she was done for. Surely, she had thought, they wouldn't throw a ten year old in Azkaban prison? Oh how wrong she was. Little did she know, that Cornelius had just thrown his own son in prison, so he wouldn't care to put HER away. A little girl that held no ties to him what so ever. A little girl that had tears rolling down her face as she was presented to the ministry. A little girl who's heart became lodged in her stomach when they spoke.

Cornelius stood up from his seat. Clearing his throat, he narrowed his cold eyes on her. Jade knew now that this was a man who felt no compassion.

"Jade Lillith Winslet. You have been found under the charges of murder. Plus use of the dark curse. How do you plea?" Called Cornelius.

Little Jade jerked on her chains in desperation.

"Innocent!" She cried in anguish.

Corneluis held up her wand in an accusing way.

"This is your wand. Do you deny it?!" He yelled.

Jade's face fell. There was no way to disprove that she was the one that used it that morning.

"No." She whispered.

Jade heard her mother sobbing in the audience of the jurors that were there to condemn her. Her blue eyes looked over that way to see her mother clinging to her father. Jades father never even looked her way.

Cornelius laid down her wand. He sat back down in his chair as a toad like woman stood up. This woman we all know today as Umbridge. The fat woman cleared her throat as her sickening pink hat bobbed up and down on top of her head.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" She called in that annoying high pitched noise she called a voice.

Jade's eyes widened when her father stood. His face long solemn and tired. She never seen him like that before.

"We find the defendant...guilty." He called back.

Jade's heart was broken. Her own fate had sealed her fate. A feeling that all the happiness in the world was gone entered her soul. The dementors had come to take her away. She looked over to the jury. At her mother and father in one last attempt. She cried out.

"IT WASN'T ME!! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!!" She screamed.

Her cries fell on deaf ears that morning. The only one that looked at her...was her mother. Jade will never forget how broken she looked or how torn. They took her to what had to be one of the darkest places she had ever seen. So this was Azkaban? She thought it would of been underground or somewhere secluded. No it was out in the open where the dementors roamed free and screams could be heard through the thick brick walls.

She would never forget the cold chains. The soul wrenching kisses of the dementors. The only thing that kept her remotely sane in those seven years was Angus. Her old irish friend she had leave behind so many months ago.

As Jade finished her tale she could tell that George had a question.

"What is it George?" She whispered.

He put an arm around her shoulders then. She tensed a little but soon relaxed. She doubted he even realized what it was he had done. He didn't.

"What about your mother?" He asked taking a swig of his butter beer.

Jade looked into the fire burning in the fire place. The butter beer forgotten and warming in her hands. She thought on it for a little while.

"I only heard from her once while in prison. It was during the first year. She told me to tell her it wasn't true. That I didn't kill my sister. I told her the truth. After that...she didn't show up." Jade replied a silent tear rolling down her pale cheeks.

George leaned over wiping the tear away with his free hand.

"Why did she stop coming to see you?" He asked.

The wood in the fireplace had burned out and a chill ran through the room.

"My father." She replied harshly.

The memory still fresh in her mind.

"What did he do?" George asked. His eye brows knitted in thought.

Jade looked at her hands as she swirled the butter beer inside of the bottle.

"He came shortly after that. He told me that I should stop filling my mothers head with my lies. That I should just let the family mourn in peace. He didn't believe me. So he made mother stop visiting me." Jade replied. She stood up from the couch. She walked over to the fire place. The sudden gloom wrapped around her like a security blanket. She put her hand on the mantelpiece. The pain from her past washed over her in waves.

Jade felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Her hand fell from the mantle piece then. Somehow when she was with George she got the feeling that all the pain would fall away. She couldn't help but feel grateful to Dumbledore for releasing her that day. Otherwise she would be just another empty shell hanging from chains. Just like the other prisoners in Azkaban.

"Have you heard of...Sirius Black?" Asked Jade suddenly.

She felt the arms around her waist tense up.

"What about him?" Replied George.

George could feel his mouth becoming dry as he spoke. He was not expecting HIS name to pop up in conversation.

Jade stepped out of his arms and turned to look at him. Her crimson eyes seemed to pierce through his very soul. Her gaze wasn't something anyone could escape so easily.

"There's more to the story." She whispered.

Her second year in Azkaban.

Jade was still pulling on her chains. The cuffs were biting into the skin around her wrist. But she didn't care. She craved her freedom. The tiny barred window wasn't enough for her. The more she looked at the sky through it, the more she craved it. Jade knew that more then likely she would die here. She wanted to at least see the deep blue sky one more time before that. She couldn't help but wonder. Did give you a last request before you died.

Jerking on her chains harder she pulled her wrist out of place. Her hand was now pointed at an odd angle. She slumped to the ground. She pulled her legs up her chest, resting her head on her knee's she began to cry. Today was her birthday now that she thought about it.

That would explain why her mother came to visit her. Her mind flashed back to the heart breaking moment. She wondered if her mother believed her, or was she like her father. Her father believed William. He thought she really did kill her sister Katrina. The thought brought more tears to her already dry eyes.

Her tears and thoughts were soon interrupted by a deep raspy voice.

"Crying will do you no good."

Jade lifted her head. Looking around she couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Over here little one."

Turning her head towards her bars, she saw a figure. She got on her hands an knees and crawled closer. Reaching the caged door she saw a man. He long dark hair much like Williams. He had a kind face and eyes that twinkled with mischief. His facial hair was this and a little dread locked. He was in chains as well.

"Where you talking to me?" asked Jade.

The man switched his position to look at her through his cell.

"Why is a little girl like you doing here?" He asked.

Jade furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose at him.

"I am not little! I am twelve years old thank you!" She snapped.

The man laughed. His chains rattled with each chuckle. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"That is still little too me sweetling." He replied, laughter in his voice.

Jade wasn't sure why but she felt that she could trust this man.

"Escuse me sir. Who are you?" She asked.

The man smiled at her again. Putting a chained hand to chest he faked shock.

"Oh look at me, conversing with a lady and I forgot my manners." He replied.

He reached his hand through the cell bars and bowed his head.

"Sirius at your service. Sirius Black."

Jade study his hand for a moment. Not sure if what she was doing was a good idea or not she reached for his hand. Grasping her gently, they shook hands. Strange how prisoners could have a civilized conversation.

They pulled their hands back as a dementor chose that moment to fly by. Sirius waited for it pass before speaking again.

"What is such a lovely yound lady like you doing in a gloomy place like this?" He asked.

Jade folded her hands in her lap. She really didn't want to tell the man why she was here. She doubted he would believe her. Just like her father. However, who else did she have to talk to?

"Murder." She replied softly.

Sirius gave her a rather doubtful look. A look that said you have to be joking.

Jade stood on her hands and knees then.

"B-but I didn't do it! I swear!" she stuttered suddenly.

Sirius chuckled leaning against a near wall.

"Like me. You were framed. May I ask by who?" He replied.

Jade began to ring her hands together nervously.

"A Death eater...named William."

Before Sirius could respond a hefty guard came through with two trays of food. Two dementors hovered close behind him and a patronus in front of him. Jade knew the gaurd. He had a sadistic nature about him. His name was Flanigan. A fat man with a thick Scottish accent. Jade figured out her first year here that he was particularly nasty. He seemed to get a jolly from watching the prisoners suffer from the dementors. Preferably the female prisoners. He said their screams were sweeter. Jade shuddered at the thought.

"Time for ya food scum." shouted Flanigan.

Jade winced slightly. She wasn't sure how much more of his voice she could take. Hopefully they would fire him within the next few years.

"Mmmm moldy bread and stale butter beer." Siruis exaggerated while rubbing his stomach.

"My favorite." He continued.

Flanigan got red in the face as he threw the trays at them.

"They said we have to feed you. They didn't say the food had to be good!" He yelled.

Jade flinched slightly as she pulled her tray towards her. Sirius wasn't kidding when he said the bread was moldy. If it could be called bread anymore. Flanigan had finally gotten tired of Sirius' teasing and began walking away.

Sirius not one to let go of a good fight took a piece of his moldy bread. Jade looked at him curiously while chewing on hers. Sirius put his finger up to his lips and winked at her. Jade held back a tiny giggle as he rolled the piece of bread into a ball. Sirius aimed at the back of Flanigans head carefully. Withing seconds the call of moldy bread hit Flanigan in the back of the head.

Jade then burst into giggles as the guard left cursing under his breath. For the rest of that year Jade had a confident in Sirius. They believed each other no matter what the story. The guards in Azkaban could never figure out why the dementors didn't seem to affect them at all. Jade had an idea. Even though they were in one of the gloomiest places in the world, they had found their own separate peace. That made them immune to the dementors and their dark magic.

TBC!!

I hope that cleared some things up for you! I'm getting excited because I'm getting closer and closer to chapter 10. :3 hmm maybe I'll do something special for that chapter...hmm I don't know. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!!


End file.
